1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the duplication, or construction of a copy, of a partial or total mobile denture supplied by the person requesting the copy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those wearing mobile dentures, either partial or total, require at least one other identical denture for use in case of loss, breakage or repair of the original one.
According to the present state of the art, construction of a copy of an original denture requires a preparation time almost equivalent to that for preparation of the original. The wearer has to hand over his denture to the laboratory for a considerable amount of time, ranging from one to a number of days, so that impressions can be prepared, artificial teeth chosen to be inserted in the denture, and so on, as is well known to those skilled in this field. During the whole of this period the wearer is left without a denture, resulting in serious discomfort.
At present, the second denture is manufactured using the same techniques used to construct the original, so that sittings are necessary in order to adjust the copy until the wearer is happy with it.
All this involves a waste of time, discomfort for the wearer and a cost for the new copy which is approximately the same as that of the original. In fact, according to traditional state of the art methods, the teeth are purchased ready-made and are adjusted and altered a number of times until they are as "close" as possible to those on the original denture.